The CCRC will continue to expand its program of clinical research into the diagnosis, pathophysiology and treatment of disseminated malignancies. These studies will include evaluation of chemotherapy and chemoimmunotherapy of biological and biochemical markers of disease of determination of specific drug action, both kinetic and biochemical, and the evaluation of new drugs of potential value in cancer therapy. Laboratory studies of the identification and separation of normal and malignant stem cells by physical and immunological techniques will be extended to the clinical application of, for example, drug sensitivity studies of specific cell populations, and bone marrow stem cell autografts. Supportive cell studies of granulocyte transfusion will be extended as an adjunct to intensive therapy. Idiotypic antisera will be used to identify myeloma cells of various morphologies and to aid in the search for tumor specific transplantation antisera (TSTA). The ultimate aim of this program is to develop curative regimens of individually tailored therapy for patients with leukemia, plasma cell myeloma, metastatic bronchogenic carcinoma and other disseminated malignancies, and to extend these regimens to affiliated physicians and hospitals in the Western New York area.